


ART for The Music of Your Soul Calling Mine

by shatterthefragments



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, Cello, M/M, Music, Musicians, Piano, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterthefragments/pseuds/shatterthefragments
Summary: Art for The Music of Your Soul Calling Mine, created for The Old Guard Big Bang 2021The music of the heart, and the inherent love of playing together with your love
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Old Guard Big Bang





	ART for The Music of Your Soul Calling Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Music of Your Soul Calling Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237991) by [Hevheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hevheia/pseuds/Hevheia). 



> It was super awesome to be able to create this for you! <3
> 
> You can find us on tumblr at: @[theoldguardinshatters](https://theoldguardinshatters.tumblr.com) and @[nickydestati!](https://nickydestati.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you to everyone involved in the Big Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr post can be found here](https://theoldguardinshatters.tumblr.com/post/642374899743244290/art-for-the-music-of-your-soul-calling-mine)


End file.
